


twit fic 24

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, hannibal paints will like one of his french girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 10





	twit fic 24

“this would be easier if you were still.”  
will freezes in the middle of pushing his hair back from his face. he doesn’t have to look to know that hannibal is smiling, his expression mildly amused.  
“you’re uncomfortable.”  
“how could i not be?”   
will knows his response is bratty, but he can’t help himself. he’s stretched out naked on hannibal’s couch, in his home, posed comfortably on a few pillows. there is nothing to hide his bare body, and he feels exposed under hannibal’s intense gaze.   
“tell me will, why does your nudity bother you now? i’ve seen your body countless times before. i’ve watched you orgasm, seen what you look like in the throes of passion. what is it about casual nudity that bothers you?” hannibal asks, looking from his sketchbook to will and back   
again.  
will pauses, mulling that over. hannibal has fucked him to the point of incoherency and met his eyes as he did, so why should he be bothered by this?  
“maybe it’s the casualness of it. i don’t lounge around without my clothes on. i don’t even like showering together.”   
hannibal doesn’t stop sketching as he speaks, glancing between the paper and will’s body.  
“you told me you didn’t like showering together because i take too long,” hannibal smiles again, amusement clear in his tone.  
“yeah, well, that doesn’t help the situation.”   
hannibal exhales a soft laugh, shaking his head. will watches him, a fond expression crossing his face. hannibal catches his gaze, but only briefly, before going back to his drawing.  
“will, are you uncomfortable with your body?”  
the question comes after a period of silence,   
pulling will from his thoughts.  
“no. at least, i’d never thought so before,” will sighs. he wasn’t planning on being analyzed tonight, but at least it was taking away from his discomfort with being undressed. “i’m strong enough. fast enough. my body does what i need it to. you   
seem to like it well enough. you’ve drawn me more times than i care to count,” will rolls his eyes, but a fond smile crosses his lips again.  
“i do love you, will. mind and body. your mind is what lured me in. your body was simply... a cherry on top.”  
hannibal stops then,   
brushing his fingers delicately across the page.  
“i am finished, if you’d like to come see.”  
will nods, sitting up slowly. he’s been laying for an indeterminate amount of time, his legs having gone a little numb. when he rises, he picks up a robe from the back of the couch.   
he recognizes it as one of hannibal’s favorites, wrapping himself in his lover’s comforting scent and knotting the tie at his waist. hannibal rises as well, going to the fireplace and holding out the drawing for will to see.   
“hannibal, this...” will cuts himself off, swallowing audibly. “this is beautiful.”  
and it is. every detail of will’s body is there, lovingly put to paper with hannibal’s scalpel-sharp pencil. every lock of hair, scar, and freckle.   
“you are beautiful, will. this is you. exactly how i see you. always.”  
will looks up in time for hannibal to lean in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
“put that somewhere safe, then come to bed, hm?” will speaks softly, taking a half step back before turning around.   
“of course. anything for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.


End file.
